They Should Have Known
by ASalsabila
Summary: Seharusnya mereka sudah tahu. Resiko yang ada di balik keadaan mengerikan seperti itu untuk remaja labil seperti mereka. Jatuh cinta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**They Should Have Known**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berumur enam belas tahun dengan rambut cokelat lurus sepunggung berjalan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga menuju Aula Besar. Bisa ditebak sekali kalau dia terlambat untuk sarapan pagi. Sesampainya di meja panjang Gryffindor, semua yang ada di meja itu serempak geleng-geleng melihatnya, beberapa berekspresi geli. "Kau terlambat lagi, Emma. Cobalah bangun lebih pagi," komentar Hermione yang diacuhkan oleh Emma. Gadis itu duduk di sebelah Harry dan langsung menyantap sarapannya.

Harry tertawa ke dalam piringnya. Emma hanya mengangkat bahu. Hermione memasang tampang jutek, dan Ron tergelak. "Apa yang lucu?" tanya Hermione ketus. Ron masih tergelak. "Ayolah, Hermione. Terlambat kan, tidak seburuk itu," kata Ron setelah kembali normal.  
"Tapi, setiap hari? Mungkin kau satu-satunya yang bisa memberi toleransi pada Emma. Aku yakin Harry tidak. Ya kan, Harry?" tanya Hermione yakin.

"Sebenarnya Hermione, aku masih memberi toleransi pada Emma. Dia tidur paling lama daripada kita semua," kata Harry santai. Hermione langsung menampilkan ekspresi ketidakpercayaan yang luar biasa. Ron kembali tergelak. Yang dibicarakan tampak tenang-tenang saja menyantap sarapannya.

"Hermione. Ini hari Sabtu. Jangan protes ya, tolong," akhirnya Emma angkat bicara setelah membersihkan piringnya. Hermione putus asa. Kali ini Ron tak mampu mengontrol tertawanya.

Di meja asrama lain, seorang remaja laki-laki bermata abu-abu, memperhatikan keakraban sekawanan Gryffindor itu dengan hati berkecamuk. Antara jijik, dan ingin bergabung. Oke, yang terakhir tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dia hanya ingin bertukar tempat dengan si anak berkacamata tolol yang duduk di samping Emma. Malfoy hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Emma.

**XxoooxX**

Sudah lama sekali. Hampir tiga musim panas penuh dia tidak melihat gadis bermata biru laut itu berada di rumahnya sendiri. Emma menghabiskan musim panasnya bersama si bodoh Potter dan teman-temannya yang konyol, dan Malfoy benci itu. Sebelum musim panas tahun ketiga, Emma selalu liburan di Crockant's Manor. Rumah Emma sendiri.

Malfoy sering ke sana karena orangtuanya adalah salah satu pelanggan tetap ibu Emma yang notabene adalah perancang busana terkenal. "Hei, Draco. Mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Pansy tiba-tiba. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng. Pansy pun menyingkir dengan sangat kecewa. Saat sudah memastikan Pansy benar-benar pergi, Malfoy bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar Aula Besar.

Pemandangan paling memuakkan ditemui Malfoy saat berjalan ke tepi Danau Hitam. Sekawanan Gryffindor itu ternyata sudah memesan tempat itu secara tidak langsung, dan sedang terlibat dalam obrolan seru. Sampai tidak menyadari ada orang asing yang datang.

"Oh, memesan tempat ini untuk mengobrol bersama teman-teman konyolmu eh, Potter?" cela Malfoy. Harry, Hermione, Ron, dan Emma otomatis menoleh ke arahnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, Malfoy," Harry membalas sinis. Ron sudah mau meledak tapi ditahan Hermione. Emma masih tenang.

"Pergi Malfoy. Tidak ada yang mengundangmu bergabung," kata Hermione tegas. Malfoy mengernyit.

"Sudah tidak malu atas status darahmu, Granger? Si Darah-Lumpur?" ejek Malfoy. Emma sudah temannya menatapnya cemas.

"Sudah selesai? Bisa pergi dari sini? Kuminta dengan hormat, Malfoy," kata Emma tenang, walau kentara sekali mengejek. Malfoy merasa terhina. Dia memutar balik menuju kastil. Emma kembali duduk. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal. "Jangan temui dia. Keadannya sedang tidak baik."

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Harry menatap Emma cemas. "Biasanya kalau dia sudah datang, kau langsung meledak-ledak tak terkendali."

"Oh, aku? Tak apa. Aku hanya..." Emma terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan, "dia hanya sedikit tempramental akhir-akhir ini."

Harry, Hermione, dan Ron mengernyit bersamaan. Sejak kapan Emma begitu memerhatikan keadaan Malfoy? Oke, ini cukup aneh. Oh, tidak. Ini sangat aneh. "Hei, kalian ini kenapa, sih? Bumi kepada Harry, Hermione, dan Ron. Apakah kalian masih di sini?" tanya Emma kesal. Tiga orang itu mengerjap bersamaan. Emma mendengus.

"Sori. Harry masih di sini. Tidak tahu bagaimana Ron dan Hermione," jawab Harry bergurau. Hermione tertawa, Ron tergelak (lagi). Emma mendengus keras. "Ayolah, Emma. Luna lebih sering menghilang dalam percakapan daripada kami."

"Jangan memikirkan macam-macam tentang aku dan si Ferret itu. Kami tidak ada apa-apa," kata Emma sambil lalu.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**They Should Have Known**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau pasti bercanda," kata gadis itu sambil tetap berjalan.

"Aku serius. Aku muak dengan Parkinson. Aku yakin si Potter itu juga tak akan mengajakmu, kan?" kata pemudanya dengan nada menghina. Si gadis langsung berhenti dan menatap si pemuda.

"Jangan bahas hal itu lagi. Jangan hanya karena kau dengar percakapan waktu itu, lalu kau bisa langsung mengerti situasi sebenarnya Malfoy," ucap si gadis dingin. Sang pemuda itu, Malfoy, tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Malah terkesan menantang.

"Lalu, kalau aku memang menghakimi situasinya seperti itu bagaimana? Kau mau apa, Emma?" tantang Malfoy. Dia sudah benar-benar jijik mendengar Emma terus-terusan membela Harry.

"Aku mau kau enyah dari hadapanku. Tak peduli bagaimana kau menilai situasi itu. And, don't call me, Emma," balas Emma sengit. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan Malfoy yang frustasi.

**XxoooxX**

"Apa? Malfoy? Mengajakmu?" tanya Hermione tidak percaya. Emma dan Hermione sedang menonton seleksi pemain Quidditch di salah satu tribun.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Dia bilang itu kemarin, saat aku kembali dari kantor Snape dan sedang menuju Aula Besar untuk makan siang," jawab Emma. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal.

"Memangnya dia memang benar-benar tidak mengajakmu?" Emma terlihat bingung. Hermione mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah Harry. Emma terkesiap.

"Oh, tidak. Belum. Dia belum bertanya," kata Emma datar. Hermione menganggukan kepala.

"Oke. Mungkin kau bisa tanyakan langsung padanya," ucap Hermione. Emma menoleh dan melihat Harry berjalan ke arahnya dan Hermione.

"Hai," sapanya. Hermione dan Emma otomatis tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu ingin bergabung. Tapi, tak pernah ada kesempatan," kata Emma menerawang. Harry mengernyit.

"Mau bergabung dalam apa? Kau kan, memang anggota Dumbledore's Army," jawab Harry bingung. "malah sekarang kau masuk Klub Slughorn."

"Bukan itu. Aku mau bergabung di Tim Quidditch Gryffindor," kata Emma bersemangat. Hermione yang sedang membaca buku, langsung mendongak.

"Quidditch? Kau? Sejak kapan? Kupikir kau tidak suka terbang," ucap Hermione cepat.

"Sabar, Hermione. Aku memang suka Quidditch dari dulu, kok. Aku kan, Chaser hebat," kata Emma bangga. Harry melongo.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang? Aku bisa merekrutmu kapan saja!" seru Harry. Emma mengangkat bahu dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Eh, Harry, kau sudah punya pasangan untuk diajak ke pesta Klub Slughorn itu?" tanya Hermione santai. Emma yang pikirannya sedang ada di langit dengan Firebolt tiba-tiba jatuh ke bumi dengan kecepatan maksimal.

"Oh, belum. Kau bagaimana?" jawab Harry. Sekaligus bertanya pada Emma. Yang ditanya menunjukkan raut wajah terperanjat yang luar biasa kentara.

"Siapa? Oh, aku? Tidak. Tentu. Sejauh ini belum ada yang mengajakku," jawab Emma salah tingkah.

"Benarkah tidak ada yang mengajakmu?" tanya Hermione jail. Emma memutar bola matanya. Harry mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Memang siapa yang sudah mengajak Emma?" Harry bertanya pada Hermione.

"Oh, siapa lagi. Si Ferret Malfoy itulah," jawab Hermione enteng. Emma sudah setengah jalan mengucapkan mantra kutukan untuk Hermione. Tapi, tidak jadi.

"Oh, sudahlah. Jangan tanya kenapa dia mengajakku. Lagipula aku tidak mau ke pesta itu dengannya," cerocos Emma sebelum ditanya. Wajah Harry diliputi kemenangan.

"Berarti kau belum dapat pasangan?" tanya Harry sambil nyengir lebar.

"Ya, memang. Dan, tolong jangan segembira ini Harry," jawab Emma sambil mendengus.

"Aku bukan bermaksud mengejekmu. Sungguh. Ini berarti aku dapat berita bagus!" seru Harry, lagi. Emma mendengus, lagi. "kau dan aku akan ke pesta Slughorn bersama."

Emma tersentak kaget. Harry bingung. Hermione tertawa, kemudian disusul Harry. Tapi, Emma tetap diam. Malah sangat tegang sekarang. "Kau kenapa, Emma?" Hermione bertanya bingung.

"Dia ada di sini. Dia mendengarnya. Aku harus pergi sekarang," jawab Emma panik. Pandangannya terpaku pada satu titik. Pada seseorang. Seseorang yang sejak kedatangannya beberapa detik lalu, tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Harry dan Emma. Seseorang yang mendesak Emma terus-menerus dengan konyol, Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**They Should Have Known**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seharian itu Emma terlihat sangat tegang. Hermione dan Harry tampak cemas. Dan Ron yang baru mengetahui cerita lengkapnya saat makan malam, langsung tampak kesal setengah mati. Akhirnya, karena capek akan reaksi dari ketiga temannya, Emma memutuskan keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Emma mengecek arlojinya, dan melihat bahwa arloji itu menunjukkan jam sembilan malam.

"Mari kita berjalan-jalan," gumam Emma. Dia berjalan ke arah utara kastil, bertemu beberapa hantu, dan tahu-tahu sekarang dia sudah sampai di lorong. "Lorong. Kenapa aku bisa ada di lorong, sih."

Suara langkah yang cepat menyentakkan Emma. Dia otomatis memutar balik, dan tongkatnya sudah siap di tangan. Kejadian di Departemen Misteri tahun lalu membuat Emma selalu waspada. "Siapa itu? Lumos," Emma bertanya, dan menyalakan cahaya dari ujung tongkatnya. Cahaya di ujung tongkatnya mengenai seseorang. Emma terperanjat. "Kau. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Orang itu menyeringai, tapi terlihat sekali wajahnya diliputi ketakutan. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di sini? Jalan-jalan malam, eh?" orang itu bertanya menantang.

"Kau belum menjawabku. Sedang apa kau di sini, malam-malam begini? Jawab aku, Malfoy," kata Emma sengit. Malfoy semakin pucat. Emma berjalan mendekati Malfoy, tongkatnya di arahkan ke dinding di belakang pemuda itu. Seketika wajah Emma menyiratkan pemahaman. "Kau ke sana, lagi. Pernahkah kau menyerah?"

"Aku sudah berhasil. Untuk apa aku menyerah?" jawab Malfoy penuh kemenangan. Emma terlihat sangat kaget, tubuhnya membeku.

"Ka-kau berhasil? Kau tidak akan melakukan hal itu, kan? Kumohon, Malfoy," sekarang Emma terlihat memohon.

"Tidak. Aku akan memasukkan mereka ke kastil. Jangan halangi aku," kata Malfoy tegas. Emma bisa mendengar ada nada keputusasaan dalam kalimat tadi.

"Aku lakukan apapun. Asalkan kau tidak masukkan para Pelahap Maut itu ke sekolah," kata Emma pasrah. Dia sudah tak tahu mau melakukan apalagi. Kini giliran Malfoy yang terperanjat.

"Kau serius? Apapun?" tanya Malfoy memastikan. Sedetik, dan wajahnya berubah licik. Gadis di depannya bergidik sedikit.

"A-apapun. Yang penting tak ada satu pun Pelahap Maut masuk ke sini," ucap Emma yakin. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal menakutkan jika Pelahap Maut berhasil masuk ke kastil. Terlebih jika yang masuk adalah Bellatrix Lestrange. Dia khawatir akan kesalamatan warga sekolah. Terutama Harry. Seluruh pikirannya terpusat pada Harry.

"Oke. Aku mau kau, menjauh dari si Potter," Malfoy menyeringai. Emma tersentak. Walau dia tahu pasti itu yang Malfoy minta, tetap saja, dia terkejut.

"Ugh. Baiklah. Aku akan menjauhi Harry," Emma menghela nafas. Tak percaya akan apa yang baru ia katakan. Dengan kalimat tadi, dia pun berjalan meninggalkan Malfoy sendiri.

**XxoooxX**

"Pagi semua," sapa Harry. Semua yang ada di meja Gryffindor menyapanya kembali. Semua kecuali, Emma. Masih terpeta jelas di ingatan gadis itu tentang insiden semalam, dan kalimat sialan yang ia ucapkan.

"Kau tidak makan, Emma?" tanya Harry ramah. Emma tidak menjawab. Tahu benar gadis itu bahwa Malfoy sedang memperhatikannya dari meja Slytherin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan tanya apa-apa lagi," jawab Emma dingin. Seolah tersihir, seluruh murid Gryffindor menoleh ke arah Emma dengan kernyitan di dahi. Malfoy tersenyum licik dari meja Slytherin. Emma mengutuk pemuda Slytherin itu keras-keras dalam hati.

"Kau tidak sakit kan, Em?" tanya Ron sedikit bercanda. Emma melunak, bahkan tersenyum. Perjanjian terkutuk itu hanya melibatkan Harry.

"Oh, aku sakit. Sakit keras malah," jawab Emma bergurau. Harry merasa sedikit aneh.

"Mau main Quidditch? Aku penasaran dengan kehebatanmu," tawar Harry nyengir. Emma kembali datar.

"Tidak. Aku sibuk," katanya singkat. Hatinya sakit. Terlebih lagi saat melihat Harry menyadari keanehan gadis itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

**They Should Have Known**

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak tahan akan tatapan dari Harry, Emma bergegas menghabiskan sarapannya dan kembali ke ruang rekreasi.

Semua penghuni meja Gryffindor kembali normal, menyisakan Harry yang merasa Emma berubah. Seingat Harry, dia tak melakukan apapun yang memancing amarah gadis itu sejak kemarin.

Emma menjatuhkan diri di kursi berlengan di dekat perapian. Gadis itu terlihat kacau sekali. Kepang satunya terlepas. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Terlalu frustasi, sampai tak menyadari ada orang lain yang masuk dan melihatnya seperti itu.

"Emma? Kau kenapa?" tanya orang itu. Emma menoleh, dan menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati. _Kenapa harus kau yang masuk, Harry?_, pikirnya kesal.

"Tak apa. Bukan urusanmu. Pergilah," jawab Emma datar. Malah terkesan mengusir. Mendengar itu, Harry malah mendekatinya.

"Kau kenapa, sih? Aku kan, tidak lakukan apapun yang salah," kata Harry.

"Lalu? Kau harus lakukan sesuatu yang salah untuk dibenci orang lain?" tanya Emma sengit. Air matanya hampir jatuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Beritahu aku apa yang salah!" bentak Harry. Sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Harry mundur beberapa langkah.

"_Nothing's wrong! Just try to leave me alone!_" balas Emma. Dia keluar dari ruang rekreasi saat Ron dan Hermione masuk. Emma membanting lukisan Nyonya Gemuk sampai nyonya itu marah-marah ("Banting saja aku seperti itu! Aku memang hanya sebuah lukisan!").

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa?" tanya Ron. Hermione sudah tak bisa lagi melihat keadaan Emma yang sangat berantakan. Singkat kata, Hermione _speechless_.

"Aku tak tahu dia kenapa," jawab Harry putus asa.

"Kalau saja dia bukan Emma. Aku sudah berani bilang kalau dia itu hilang akal," kata Ron santai. Hermione menatapnya tajam.

"Kupikir ada yang salah di sini. Maksudku, Emma hanya bersikap dingin padamu, kan?" Hermione berpendapat setelah bisa menguasai dirinya.

**XxoooxX**

Sementara itu Emma yang benar-benar frustasi, mengasingkan diri di menara Astronomi. Dan sialnya, Malfoy mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

"Kau sudah puas? Kau sudah senang? Kau tak lihat bagaimana wajahnya! Kau tak tahu bagaimana merasa bersalahnya dia karena perubahan sikapku!" kata Emma saat menyadari Malfoy yang duduk di sebelahnya. Tunggu, duduk di sebelahnya?

"Kau juga tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku, perasaanku, saat melihatmu bersama si Potter konyol itu," kata Malfoy tenang. Bukan seperti biasa.

"_W-why are you doing this_?" tanya Emma sambil terisak. Malfoy melihatnya, dan mendengus. Dia menarik salah satu lengan bajunya, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di pergelangan tangannya itu.

"Karena tanda sialan ini," jawabnya sinis. Emma membelalak pada apa yang ia lihat. Tanda Kegelapan. Malfoy sudah benar-benar jadi seorang Pelahap Maut.

"Kupikir kau tak akan‒kupikir kau akan pilih yang benar, bukan yang mudah. Kupikir kau..." Emma berhenti berbicara. Saat berbicara lagi suaranya tercekat, "kupikir kau tak akan batalkan perjanjian itu, Draco."

Pemuda itu terperanjat. Sudah lima tahun gadis di sampingnya itu tak memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Tentu saja pemuda itu masih ingat janji yang mereka buat saat musim panas terakhir sebelum mereka masuk Hogwarts. Saat itu mereka ada di beranda rumah Emma.

**-Flashbacks-**

"Hei, Draco. Lima bulan lagi kita akan masuk Hogwats, kan? Aku mau kau berjanji dulu denganku tentang beberapa hal," kata Emma pada Draco yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Draco yang terlihat tertarik.

"Meskipun kedua orangtuamu adalah pengikut penyihir hitam yang aneh. Eh, maaf, ya. Aku mau kau jangan seperti kedua orangtuamu," kata Emma, Draco mengangguk. "karena kalau kau seperti mereka, nanti pergelangan tangan mu jadi ada tanda ular yang mengerikan."

Draco mengiyakan perjanjian itu. Berpikir bahwa tak ada salahnya jika dia tak mengikuti jejak orangtuanya. Dua anak itu menautkan jari kelingking mereka satu sama lain. Terdiam selama beberapa saat, tenggelam dalam dunia masing-masing. Setengah menit, dan mereka kembali bermain seakan tak terjadi apa-apa.

**-End Of Flashbacks-**

"Bisakah aku lupa? Satu-satunya perjanjian yang pernah aku buat, dan melibatkan jari ini?" Malfoy menjawab, mengangkat salah satu jari kelingkingnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan ini? Tanda mengerikan aneh itu," kata Emma jijik, memandang Tanda Kegelapan itu.

"Dia akan bunuh keluargaku. Ibuku. Kau tahu?" tanya Malfoy frustasi.

"Tapi masih banyak cara lain. Tak bisakah kau yakinkan kalau kau tak perlu tanda itu?" tanya Emma lagi. Emma benar-benar terlihat seperti maniak. Air mata tak henti-hentinya keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Tak bisa. Dia tak percaya padaku. Dia tak beri toleransi padaku. Dia tahu aku tak mungkin sanggup, jadi minimal dia tahu aku tak akan berkhianat," jawab Malfoy. Dia berdiri memastikan tak ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, menahan amarah untuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri saat itu juga.

"Kau tak pernah ikuti kata hatimu. Peraturan ayahmu, itu yang selalu kau ikuti. Aku hanya tak bisa mengerti bagaimana bisa," kata Emma tak mengerti.

"Kau tak harus mengerti. Lagipula ini bukan masalahmu. Aku sudah memutuskan," kata Malfoy dingin. Emma merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahnya.

"Bukan keputusanmu. Keputusan orangtuamu," balas Emma. Gadis itu terang-terangan mendengus. Membuat kernyitan di dahi lawan biacaranya.

"Kau berbeda. Sudah tertular virus si Darah-Lumpur itu, ya?" tanya Malfoy menghina. Membuat Emma otomatis menoleh dan memandangnya.

"Kau juga berbeda. Tertular virus cewek berwajah anjing pug itu, eh?" sindir Emma. Malfoy mengalihkan pandangannya. Menahan kuat-kuat keinginan untuk berteriak memaki semua orang yang memaksanya jadi Pelahap Maut.

"Setidaknya aku tidak bergaul dengan anak berkacamata tolol, seorang Darah-Lumpur, dan anak-anak dari keluarga miskin yang menjijikan," sergah Malfoy tak mau kalah. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Oh, baiklah. Aku tak peduli. Perjanjian itu, batalkan saja. Toh, itu tampak tak berharga bagimu," Emma berkata sinis dan beranjak pergi.

**XxoooxX**

"Kau habis darimana sih?" tanya Ron saat Emma masuk melalui lubang lukisan pada tengah hari. Dia ternganga melihat Emma yang tidak biasa.

"Emma? Kau sudah kembali? Oh, aku benar-benar khawatir kau tahu?" Hermione menanyainya dengan cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya berurusan sedikit dengan Malfoy. Lalu aku ke pondok Hagrid sebentar," jelas Emma. Dia baru saja mengenyakkan diri di sofa berlengan dekat perapian saat Harry turun dari tangga kamar anak laki-laki.

"Kau sudah mau bicara denganku?" tanyanya saat melihat Emma.

"Dari tadi juga aku sudah bicara padamu," jawab Emma ketus. Dalam hati Emma bertanya apakah perjanjian sialan itu tetap dilaksanakan atau tidak sekaligus menyumpahi Malfoy dengan sumpah serapah paling kasar yang dia tahu. Dan gadis itu bersumpah dalam hatinya, perjanjian ini akan berakhir besok pagi, apapun resikonya.

* * *

**A/N: **Maaf update chapter ini lama banget. Berkali-kali pengen bikin chap ini lebih panjang, tapi berkali-kali juga saya kena writer's block. Dan berhubung lebaran, saya juga makin dijauhkan dari laptop. Maaf kalau kurang panjang dan kalian kurang puas. Semoga chap lima lebih panjang lagi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing here. All of them, belong to JK Rowling, Warner Bros company. I just own the plot.

* * *

Jam sembilan malam. Gadis itu sudah kembali ke asramanya. Disambut oleh ketiga temannya yang duduk di tiga kursi dekat perapian, seakan menunggunya untuk disidang. Saat Harry baru mau membuka mulut dan berbicara, Emma sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu.

"Jangan sia-siakan tenagamu untuk bertanya hal-hal yang tidak penting," potong Emma letih. Harry, Ron dan Hermione terlihat bingung.

"Kukira kau sedang marah pada Harry," kata Ron, yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan sinis oleh Emma.

"Aku tidak pernah marah padanya. Kau ini sok tahu sekali, sih," ucap Emma sambil duduk di karpet.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bersikap dingin tadi?" tanya Harry penasaran. Emma tampak sedikit kesal. "Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk memancingmu marah."

"Oh, bukan itu. Aku―maksudku, itu tidak benar. Aku seperti itu karena berjanji pada seseorang. Aku minta maaf, Harry," jawab Emma. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

"Yeah, tentu. Itu bukan masalah besar," kata Harry mengangkat bahu, nyengir.

"Masalahnya sudah selesai, kan? Nah, aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa kalian semua," gumam Hermione. Dia naik menuju kamar anak perempuan. Ron memandangnya tak percaya.

"Dia bahkan tak memberi solusi apapun!" seru Ron. Harry dan Emma bertukar seringai. "Masa bodoh, deh. Aku tidur duluan ya. Mat tidur kalian berdua."

Mereka mengangguk. Ron naik ke atas, menguap lebar-lebar. Harry dan Emma geleng-geleng melihatnya. Emma pindah ke kursi Hermione. Menoleh ke arah Harry, yang sedang melihat ke luar jendela. Hujan lebat. Emma ikut melihat ke jendela, bersenandung kecil.

"Kenapa kau bersenandung?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. Emma mendengus.

"Memang si kodok Umbridge itu sudah balik ke sini dan mengeluarkan dekrit pendidikan konyol yang melarang murid untuk bersenandung saat hujan di ruang rekreasi asrama mereka?" gurau Emma. Harry tertawa. Membuat beberapa anak kelas satu kaget dan buru-buru menjauh.

"Aku kan, cuma bertanya," Harry mengelak. Menatap gadis di sebelahnya. Emma tersenyum.

"Yeah. Aku tahu. Bercanda, Harry," kata Emma. Mencoba melihat masuk ke dalam mata Harry. Bertekad tidak mau kalah adu tatap dengan Harry.

"Oke, aku menyerah. Kau seperti melihat menembus mataku. Itu cukup mengintimidasi, kau tahu?" Harry mengalihkan pandangannya. Yang kemudian jatuh pada seseorang, Ginny. Yang sialnya sedang bersama pacarnya, Dean Thomas. Perutnya jungkir-balik. Dia langsung menatap ke arah lain.

"Dasar cowok," gumam Emma. Harry menoleh cepat sekali, sampai lehernya sakit.

"Kau bilang apa?" Harry bertanya. Emma mendengus lagi.

"Aku sedang bicara padamu, Harry Potter. Tapi kau, malah melihat ke arah lain, dan sebaiknya kau kurangi refleks menoleh itu," Emma memulai nasihatnya. Harry berharap nasihat kali ini tidak terlalu panjang. "Masalahnya, tiap kali kau refleks seperti itu, lehermu bunyi."

Harry tidak memperhatikan. Pikirannya dipenuhi Ginny dan Dean, yang sekarang sudah naik ke kamar masing-masing. Dia merasakan denyut kecemburuan aneh. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Ginny adalah adik sahabat baiknya, Ron. Mana bisa dia menyukai Ginny?

Sementara Harry berdebat dengan pikirannya, Emma menyadari bahwa nasihat baiknya (yang bagi Harry 'ceramah panjangnya') tentang betapa penting untuk mengurangi refleks menoleh-cepat-agar-terhindar-dari-patah-leher, tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Harry. Ini sangat aneh, dan begitu Emma menatap Harry, laki-laki itu sedang mengernyit seperti berpikir keras, jelas tidak mendengar ceramah Emma.

"Harry Potter! Apakah kau mendengarkanku?" Emma bertanya kesal. Harry terkesiap. Emma mendengus keras sekali kali ini, sehingga sisa-sisa murid yang ada di ruang rekreasi langsung menoleh padanya. Yang langsung kembali normal saat Emma mendelik ke arah mereka.

"Eh? Oh, maaf, maaf. Aku minta maaf sungguh. Aku―aku, tidak dengar. Bisa kau ulangi lagi nasihatmu tadi?" pinta Harry. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan nyengir bersalah. Rahang Emma mengeras, alisnya bertaut. Sekarang dia ganti mendelik pada Harry.

"Jadi kau tidak dengar?" geram Emma. Wajahnya merah saking kesalnya. "_Ugh._ Terserah! Aku tidak akan menasihatimu lagi!"

Maka gadis itu pergi dengan kesal ke kamar anak perempuan. Meninggalkan Harry yang nyengir sendiri, sekaligus bersyukur karena tak akan dapat ceramah lagi.

**XxoooxX**

_Aku bukan menyukaimu. Tidak, bukan itu. Aku mencintaimu._

Emma memukul-mukul kepalanya. Setiap kali dia teringat kalimat itu, ia selalu bertingkah seperti Dobby. Atau itu yang teman-temannya pikirkan. Seluruh penghuni meja Gryffindor sedang mengobrol riang saat Emma memulai ritualnya yang baru. Bersikap layaknya Dobby.

"Emma, hentikan! Kau seperti Dobby!" seru Harry memperingatkan. Dia menangkap tangan Emma yang sudah terangkat ke udara. Emma terkesiap. Gadis itu melihat berkeliling, dan ditatap teman-temannya dengan prihatin.

"Oke. Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian lanjutkan sarapan kalian," kata Emma seraya bangkit dari meja dan berjalan menjauh keluar dari Aula Besar.

"Dia kenapa lagi?" tanya Ron. Harry masih melihat punggung Emma dengan cemas, sampai gadis itu berbelok keluar aula. Hermione dan Ginny tampak tidak enak.

"Dia kenapa?" Harry mengulang pertanyaan Ron.

"Dia hanya, er, aku mohon kalian jangan mengajukan pertanyaan aneh kepadanya setelah aku dan Ginny ceritakan ini, oke?" kata Hermione gugup. Ron dan Harry mengangguk.

"Jadi, dia cerita pada kami bahwa Malfoy mengatakan padanya―saat Emma memergoki Malfoy melakukan sesuatu yang Emma tidak mau bilang pada kami―kalau Malfoy menyukainya," jelas Ginny panjang lebar. Sesaat setelah Harry mendengar penjelasan Ginny, dia kembali membaui wangi bunga-bungaan yang ada di The Burrow saat adik Ron itu tersenyum padanya.

"Bukan menyukainya Ginny. Emma bilang kalau Malfoy itu bukan cuma naksir dia, tapi jatuh cinta padanya," tambah Hermione. Harry dan Ron langsung menganga lebar. Ginny harus memalingkan muka agar tidak tertawa.

"Itu tidak lucu, Dik. Sudah, pergi saja sana. Ditunggu cowokmu tuh," sindir Ron. Ginny memberengut dan pergi bersama Dean. Perut Harry jungkir-balik lagi.

"Tapi, Hermione. Malfoy? Jatuh cinta pada Emma? Itu sama tidak mungkinnya dengan Snape mengadopsi aku jadi anaknya, kan?" sambar Harry cepat. Ron mendengus tertawa. Hermione memasang tampang ini-situasi-serius-tolong-jangan-bercanda dan Harry nyengir padanya.

"Nah, itulah dia, Harry. Emma bingung setengah-mati dan menolak mentah-mentah untuk percaya pada kata-kata Malfoy. Tapi semakin dia menolak, bayangan orang itu ngomong hal itu selalu membayangi Emma."

"Tapi, kan, ini Malfoy. Buat apa deh, dia mengatakan hal macam ini pada Emma? Memang dia pikir Emma akan percaya terus langsung naksir dia juga? Bodoh dia kalau berpikir seperti itu."

"Kurasa bohong atau tidaknya Malfoy, belum ada yang tahu. Tapi yang jelas, setelah insiden pengakuan itu, Emma jadi lebih sering bertemu Malfoy di koridor saat dia berjalan sendiri."

Harry berpikir keras. Sebaliknya, Ron malah masih bertampang seperti orang tolol yang mencoba menyerap penjelasan Luna tentang apa itu Wrackspurt. "Jadi, Malfoy itu bohong atau tidak?" akhirnya Ron bertanya setelah beberapa menit.

"Astaga. Ron, gunakan otakmu seperti orang normal deh," gumam seseorang dari balik mereka bertiga, Emma. Dia tampak gusar sekali.

"Dicegat di koridor lagi?" tanya Hermione bersimpati. Harry memandang Emma ingin tahu, begitu pula Ron yang tampaknya sudah mengerti persoalannya setelah disindir Emma tadi.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Terus-terusan ngomong itu. Kupikir, aku lebih butuh pengamanan Kementrian daripada kau, Harry," kata Emma nyengir. Harry balas nyengir.

"Ya ampun. Kau ini masih bisa saja bercanda," Hermione bersedekap dan memandang Emma galak.

"Yang benar saja, Er-may-ni, jangan seperti Mum deh," gurau Ron. Emma dan Harry tertawa.

**XxoooxX**

Sudah lewat beberapa waktu sejak percakapan tentang Malfoy waktu itu. Emma sudah tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Sekarang tiap dicegat Malfoy dia akan langsung berlari pergi. Tak peduli itu sopan atau tidak. Keselamatan dirinya adalah yang utama.

Begitu juga dengan insiden Emma yang disudutkan Malfoy setelah pesta natal Profesor Slughorn. Juga insiden Harry-mencium-Ginny-dengan-sangat-spontan-setelah-memenangkan-pertandingan pada waktu itu. Sekarang mereka tidak bisa dibilang dalam masa tenang. Karena Malfoy tampaknya memang sudah benar-benar berhasil dengan rencana apapun yang dia lakukan itu.

"Kau tahu, kurasa ini agak sedikit tidak bagus," kata Harry pada Ron, Hermione, dan Emma di dekat perapian, di ruang rekreasi.

"Kau bilang apa? Sedikit tidak bagus? Harry, tolong jangan sok tenang deh. Kau ini," gerutu Emma tak percaya. Keempat orang di depannya tertawa kecil. "Yeah, tertawakan saja. Lihat nanti apa yang akan terjadi. Bukan sekadar 'sedikit tidak bagus', aku yakin."

"Oh, iya deh, calon-Mrs. Malfoy-masa-depan, ini lebih dar―Ouch!"

Belum sempat Ron menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Emma yang tiba-tiba tampak terlihat seperti singa betina yang marah saat menyebutnya 'calon-Mrs. Malfoy-masa-depan' langsung mencubit lengan Ron dengan keras. Setelah itu, Ron tidak bilang apa-apa lagi.

Di tengah keheningan itu, saat mereka berempat sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, Jimmy Peakes menghampiri Harry dengan segulung perkamen yang disegel rapi. "Hei, Harry! Ini untukmu, dari Profesor Dumbledore!"

"Eh, trims, Jimmy," kata Harry pada Jimmy yang sudah berbalik ke sudut lain ruang rekreasi. Harry membuka gulungan perkamennya, dan nyengir lebar. "Dia menyuruhku ke kantornya secepat mungkin!"

Dengan mengucapkan itu Harry lenyap dari lubang lukisan.

"Jadi, kita tunggu dia?" tanya Emma pada Hermione.

"Yeah, tentu. Seperti biasa," jawab Hermione.

Sekitar beberapa belas menit, atau mungkin beberapa jam kemudian, Harry masuk lagi ke ruang rekreasi, tampak terengah-engah.

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione sigap.

"Kalian harus cepat. Dumbledore mengira aku ke sini untuk mengambil Jubah Gaib-ku. Oke, tunggu sebentar."

Harry melesat ke kamar anak laki-laki, dan turun lagi dalam lima belas menit. Membawa Jubah Gaib-nya, Peta Perampok, dan sebotol kecil Felix Felicis.

"Aku tahu Malfoy merencanakan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa menghalanginya. Jadi, ini Hermione, Ron, dan Emma, minum ini, dan kasih juga pada Ginny. Dan juga pada anggota LD yang menjawab panggilan Galleon palsumu oke, Hermione?" Harry memberikan instruksi itu dengan sangat cepat. "Setelah itu, aku mau ada yang berjaga di depan Kamar Kebutuhan, dan di depan kantor Snape. Dan salah satu harus bawa peta ini. Mengerti, kan? Aku tak bisa lama-lama. Bagi rata Felix ini, sampai jumpa kalian semua!"

Harry dengan cepat memanjat keluar dari lubang lukisan. Hermione segera lari ke kamar anak perempuan, lalu kembali dengan Ginny, dan anehnya, Neville yang tiba-tiba turun dari kamar anak laki-laki.

"Kemana Emma?" tanya Hermione pada Ron.

"Neville? Kenapa?" tanya Ron bingung. Neville tidak menjawab, hanya mengacungkan koin Galleon palsu milik LD. Seketika wajah Ron paham.

"Oh, soal Emma. Dia bilang dia ada urusan sebentar," jawab Ron. Hermione mengangguk, walaupun terlihat cemas.

"Ayo kita keluar menuju Aula Besar," perintah Hermione. Saat tiba di aula, mereka menemukan Luna yang tersenyum menerawang ke arah mereka.

"Ada tugas apa kita kali ini?" tanya Luna polos. Hermione segera memberitahu rincian rencana Harry. Setelah semua meminum Felix, mereka berpencar. Luna dan Hermione berjaga di kantor Snape. Ron, Ginny, dan Neville, berjaga di lantai tujuh dan membawa peta.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Meanwhile-**

Emma memanjat keluar lubang lukisan. Pikirannya hanya berisi satu hal, betapa sialnya Draco Malfoy. Berkat meminum Felix tadi―walau sedikit, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Hermione―Emma berhasil mencegat Malfoy.

"Oh, kejutan menyenangkan ya, Emma?" cemooh Malfoy. Emma menatapnya benci.

"Yeah. Luar biasa sangat menyenangkan. Jadi, apa yang berhasil kau perbuat malam ini, eh?" tanya Emma dingin. Dia mencengkeram tongkatnya kuat-kuat dalam sakunya.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting. Hanya sedikit pesta bersama kawan lama ayahku," jawab Malfoy santai. Bibirnya membentuk seringai menyebalkan. Dia berjalan mendekati Emma.

"Wah, wah, jadi kau berhasil, nih? Kupikir dengan mental dan otak seperti itu," sindir Emma pedas. Wajah Malfoy dihiasi rona merah malu. Tapi dia tetap memasang seringai menyebalkan itu.

"Yeah, dengan kerja keras. Tapi, mari kita lupakan itu sebentar dan kembali ke persoalan pribadi kita," nada bicara Mafoy berubah aneh. Emma terkesiap. "Kau masih belum menyukaiku?"

Emma memasang tampang meremehkan. Sedetik, Malfoy tampak terlihat terhina, tapi kemudian, dia kembali dengan seringainya. Dan, untuk sedetik, Emma merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat saat ia melihat kedua mata pemuda di depannya itu. Ini sangat aneh. Mungkin tidak akan bagus.

"Eh? Sudah bosan dengan Parkinson rupanya? Sangat luar biasa, ya? Mungkin bisa saja aku menyukaimu," kata Emma menantang. Malfoy sedikit tercengang mendengar kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari gadis itu. Emma pun merasa kaget dengan apa yang ia ucapkan. Tapi, nadanya masih menggantung. "Yeah. Mungkin bisa menyukaimu, kalau kau tidak membatalkan janji kita."

Air muka Malfoy langsung berubah. Dia terlihat menyesal. Gadis di depannya itu memperhatikan perubahan raut wajah Malfoy dengan senyuman sinis. Malfoy merasakan perasaan bersalah itu melandanya lagi. Membatalkan perjanjian itu. Sesuatu yang selalu menghantuinya belakangan ini.

"Aku―aku minta maaf. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membatalkannya, aku hanya―"

"Hanya membatalkan perjanjian itu. Yeah, sekarang itu hanya perjanjian kosong. Itu omong kosong. Itu tak ada artinya untukmu," menelan ludahnya, Emma melanjutkan, "bahkan mungkin, aku pun tak ada artinya untukmu."

Malfoy tersentak mendengar hal ini. Setiap kali Emma mengatakan hal itu, pikirannya langsung melayang ke satu orang. Harry Potter. Orang yang membuat Emma berubah, orang yang membuat Emma menjauh darinya.

"Potter lagi, eh? Mungkin si Potter itu lebih segalanya dariku. Tapi masa iya, sih? Dia cuma anak yatim-piatu yang berteman dengan Darah-Lumpur dan orang miskin," hina Malfoy. "Apa lebihnya sih, dia itu?"

Darah Emma mendidih mendengar hal itu keluar dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya ini. Teman masa kecilnya, orang yang dikiranya akan berada di pihaknya terus-menerus. Tapi malah berbalik jadi orang yang telah mengecewakannya lebih dari siapapun.

Tapi, dia tidak tega. Dia tidak bisa menatap mata abu-abu es itu dengan tajam. Seperti apa yang biasa dilakukannya ketika dia marah. Dia merasa ada yang salah dengan situasi ini. Entah efek Felix sudah pudar, atau apapun itu, dia merasa ada yang salah. Karena memang iya, dia sekarang berada tepat sepuluh senti di depan wajah Malfoy.

Sebelum sadar apa yang dilakukannya, Emma buru-buru menjauh dari Malfoy. Tepat sedetik sebelum Malfoy berusaha menariknya mendekat. "Jangan pernah! Jangan pernah berani-berani kau melakukan itu!"

Emma mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya ke depan. Saat ini jantung Emma benar-benar berdetak sangat kencang. Sampai-sampai dia takut bahwa Malfoy akan mendengar suara degup jantungnya. Dia merasa aneh, merasa canggung, dan merasa gugup di saat bersamaan. Semenit berlalu dalam diam.

Baik Emma maupun Malfoy sedang tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Emma menurunkan tongkatnya secara perlahan. Dan tanpa sadar melangkah semakin dekat ke arah satu sama lain...

**XxoooxX**

Sudah berapa puluh menit, mungkin beberapa jam setelah kejadian cegat-mencegat Emma dengan Malfoy. Sekarang gadis itu sudah kehilangan Malfoy lagi. Sungguh sangat susah mencarinya di antara kegaduhan di Aula Besar. Benar-benar ingin Emma mengutuk seorang Pelahap Maut tolol berambut pirang itu.

"_Cruc―_"

"Emma! Tidak boleh!" teriak Hermione dari seberang ruangan pada Emma dengan panik.

"Pelahap Maut itu meluncurkan kutukan ke segala arah! Tolol dia itu! Hermione, ayolah!" Emma memohon putus asa pada Hermione yang tetap menggeleng sambil tetap berduel.

"_Avada Ked―_"

"_Petrificus Totalus!_ Pengecut! Menyerang dari belakang! Sialan!" Emma menyerang salah satu Pelahap Maut perempuan yang sekarang membeku seluruh badan. Menyemburnya dengan segala umpatan paling kasar yang Emma tahu.

"Emma, awas! _Impedimenta!_" Hermione menyerang ke belakang Emma. Pelahap Maut itu terpental jauh sekali, menabrak meja, lalu pingsan.

Masih berduel, baik Emma, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna, anggota Orde, dan para guru semua terlalu sibuk dan membiarkan saja Snape dan Malfoy berlari melewati mereka.

"Aku tahu kau memang menyukaiku," seseorang berbisik di telinga Emma saat dia sedang mengecek keadaan sekitar. Dia menoleh, Malfoy, yang tadi berbicara padanya sedang berlari bersama Snape dan beberapa Pelahap Maut. Harry mengejar mereka dengan susah payah.

"Harry, stop! Ada apa?" Emma mengehentikan Harry, dan bertanya.

"Tak ada waktu menjelaskan. Kalau mau bantu, ikut lari cepat!" jawab Harry sambil terus berlari. Emma menyusulnya. Harry terus-menerus menyerang Snape. Yang ditangkis dengan sangat mudah oleh Snape. Sementara itu, Emma sebisa mungkin menghalangi Malfoy untuk kabur.

"_Stupefy!_"

"Tidak! Kau tak akan bisa, Emma!"

"_Impedimenta! Reducto! Pertificus Totalus! Aguamenti!_"

"Ah! Kenapa kau membuatku basah? Sial!" umpat Malfoy. Saat itulah Emma mencengkram tangan pemuda itu. Menahannya. "Apa? Lepas―Argh!"

"Rasakan. Sudah kubilang jangan coba-coba menciumku," Malfoy mencoba melepas tangannya, dan Emma makin mempererat cengkramannya. Gadis itu mengancam Malfoy. "Diam. Atau tanganmu patah."

Emma melihat sekitar. Hagrid sedang duel dengan beberapa Pelahap Maut, Harry masih memblokir Snape. Dan Emma kembali menatap Malfoy. Sekarang dengan tatapan benci sekaligus geli.

"Apa yang lucu? Lepaskan! Sakit, tahu tidak?" gertak pemuda di hadapannya. Emma menahan tawa.

"Ekspresimu itu yang lucu, _Ferret._ Aku tak peduli ini sakit atau tidak. Kau sudah sangat kurang ajar padaku tadi," kecam Emma. Malfoy malah menyeringai.

"Lalu, kenapa? Toh, kau juga membalasnya, kan? Bukannya malah mendorongku menjauh atau apa?" tantang Malfoy.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang kulakukan, brengsek. Aku tak tahu apa yang aku la―"

Ucapan Emma terhenti. Ada sesuatu yang lain menyentuh pipinya. Hangat. Bibir Malfoy. Tapi sepertinya itu salah. Karena bukannya senang seperti gadis normal, Emma malah tercabik antar ingin membunuh Malfoy, atau balas menciumnya juga.

"Draco, ayo pergi! Cepat!" perintah Snape menyadarkan Malfoy dan Emma. Malfoy langsung melepas tangan Emma, dan pergi bersama Snape. Emma mengumpat keras, dan saat menengok ke belakang, dia mendapati Harry terbaring di tanah.

"Astaga! Apa yang―?"

"Kalau kau tak sibuk berpacaran dengan si tolol Malfoy, mungkin kau akan tahu aku kenapa. Bantu aku bangun dong,"

"Jangan bodoh. Aku tidak jadian dengannya. Ayolah bangun, mana Profesor Dumbledore?" Harry tersentak. Emma berjengit. "Kenapa kau kaget? Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi, kan?"

Emma bertanya takut-takut. Tapi sebelum Harry menjawab, Emma seakan sudah bersiap untuk kemungkinan paling buruk. "Profesor Dumbledore. Dia sudah meninggal."

Kini giliran Emma yang merasa tertohok di perutnya. _Dumbledore? Meninggal? Mana mungkin? Penyihir sehebat, Profesor Dumbledore? Harry tidak pintar membuat lelucon. Sungguh ini konyol,_ Emma membatin. Tapi ternyata, dia telah menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Karena Harry menggumam dengan suram di sebelahnya.

"Kau pikir ini bercanda? Mana mungkin akau bergurau seperti itu? Aku melihatnya sendiri. Si Snape keparat itu yang membunuh Dumbledore."

**XxoooxX**

Emma terdiam selama perjalanan di Hogwarts Express. Baru saja, sekitar satu jam yang lalu, dia melihat Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts kebanggaannya dikuburkan di depan seluruh warga sekolah. Emma berusaha keras tidak menangis, walaupun saat itu rasanya dia ingin meneriaki semua orang.

Selain itu, dia juga memikirkan orang lain. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan si musang sialan itu. Draco Malfoy. Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini―lebih tepatnya, setelah insiden cegat-mencegat malam itu―Malfoy selalu mendadak muncul ke permukaan pikiran Emma saat pikirannya sedang tidak fokus.

Hermione yang sedari tadi memperhatikan raut wajah Emma yang berubah-ubah―sedih, kesal, merona, berganti-ganti dalam waktu singkat―mengernyit. Tidak biasanya gadis berwajah tirus itu menunjukkan ekspresinya secara terbuka seperti itu.

"Ehm, Emma?" tanya Hermione. Emma mengerjap.

"Eh, oh. Apa, Hermione?" Emma balas bertanya, bingung.

"Oh, tidak. Tak apa," jawab Hermione singkat sambil tersenyum kecil. Emma terlihat semakin bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian, bayang-bayang wajah Seeker Slytherin itu kembali naik ke permukaan pikirannya.

_Oh, mungkin kau memang benar, Malfoy. Atau mungkin memang aku saja yang tiba-tiba jadi bodoh. Yeah, mungkin itu benar. Mungkin aku tidak bodoh. Mungkin, aku hanya perlu mengakui bahwa aku, mencintaimu,_ pikir Emma. Dia tersenyum sambil memandang keluar jendela Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, kau harus bertanggung-jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Mr. Malfoy," gumam gadis bermata cokelat itu.

Di tempat lain, beratus-ratus kilometer dari tempat Emma berada, seorang pemuda berambut pirang bergumam kepada langit kosong, "Lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan jika kita bertemu nanti, Miss Crockant."

**FIN**

* * *

**A/N:** Duh, update lama banget! Maaf, ya pembaca... Tugas numpuk, dan pastinya, writer's block bener-bener jadi halangan buat ngupdate last chapter ini. Oh, iya, setelah ini, masih ada chapter bonus tentang Emma dan Draco di masa kecil mereka. Hehe. Untuk menebus late update ini. Walaupun tetep. Update-nya gak tau kapan buahahaha #evilgagal

Makasih buat semua review dari para pembaca, kritiknya sangat membangun!^^ Semoga bisa jadi lebih baik lagi setelah ini! '-')9


End file.
